


Fallen

by GirlsLikeKings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Au about angels, Beautiful Scenery, Black Character, F/M, Fallen Angels, Fluff and Angst, He likes to watch her cuz he misses her, Kim Joonmyun | Suho-centric, Light Angst, Soulmates, and they dont even realize it, angsty Angel shit, idk im so bad with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 00:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10293137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlsLikeKings/pseuds/GirlsLikeKings
Summary: Suho finds a nice place to rest not realizing he's been pulled there by something unknown to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I suck at summaries and tags, I am sorry. Please enjoy this and forgive me lol

It was a breezy fall morning when Suho finally landed on a tree that overlooked a beautiful blue-green natural lake. His silver streaked wings flapping gently behind him as he sat down. Wonder what kind of crazy the mortals have in mind today, he thought. As he folded his wings in, he reclined on a branch and closed his eyes, reveling in his debauchery from late night. He found himself drifting off until he heard a soft familiar voice ask him why he was sleeping in a tree. His heart skipped a beat as he turned to find a pair of chestnut brown eyes staring up at him. “Hello…” The voice said again, this time a little louder.

Suho sat up and immediately jumped up from his spot on the tree. She was still as beautiful if not more beautiful than the last time he saw her. Her shoulder-length curls bouncing as she put her hand on her hip. She was shorter than him but carried it well. He marveled at her sun kissed dark brown shoulders and smooth cheeks.

“Suho. You’re staring.” She said waving a hand in front of his face.

“Where did you come from??” Suho asked.

“My house,” she said pointing in the direction of her house. “I was feeling really angsty when I woke up so I took a walk. Ended up here. It’s so quiet and peaceful in the morning and the lake makes my mind feel calm.” She explained.

You make me feel calmer. He wanted to say but instead he uttered, “I know what you mean, I just felt drawn to this place and I love it already.”

She furrowed her brows, “So you didn’t track me down and wait for me to show up here??”

“N- No! That’s not it I swear.” He quickly said shaking his head

“Ah.” She nodded curls gently bouncing up and down.

Silence.

“Do you want to go sit by the lake??” Suho asked after what felt like an eternity.

“Sure.” She said smiling. Her smile unlike anything he had ever known.

They walked together to the lake and found an old antique bench to sit down on.

“When did you move over here??”

She sighed and picked up a flower, “A few months ago. I just graduated from college.”

“Congratulations.” He had missed her immensely. He could do nothing but stare at her as she plucked the petals off one by one. As she spoke, his wings were trying to make a break for it, they always had a mind of their own when he experienced extreme emotion. Suho cleared his throat to get himself back on track.

“…and to be honest, I felt you near by so I just started walking and there you were…” Suho nodded as if he was listening. He wanted to sit closer and watch the breeze push through her hair, to memorise the graceful way she moved her body. And he wanted to be back in her arms again, forgetting everything around them.

“Suho??”

“Yeah??”

“I feel like I’m doing all the talking. How’ve you been my lost soul??”

“Lost,” He said chuckling grimly. “I’ve missed you >>>.”

She smiled sadly, “You should have never left.”

He wanted to tell her so badly why he had to leave after their first big argument. It had been killing him inside for years.

“I’ve got to be honest with you >>>,” he turned to her and took her hands into his, “I felt you too. I didn’t know where you were but I knew you were around here. I didn’t look for you though. I didn’t think you would want to see me.”

“I didn’t. You really hurt me. I thought we were forever,” She removed her hands from his grasp and stared at the lake, “I tried to think of all the things I wanted to say to you all this time and now my mind is completely blank.” He could tell she wanted to yell at him but also express her emotions on him lustfully.

Suho opened his mouth to speak, but what could he say?? I left because we formed a bond that fallen angels aren’t supposed to be able to form??

“Say something Suho.”

“There’s no excuse for what I did. I left. I was angry and I wanted you to hurt as bad as I did.”

“Mission accomplished.”

He sighed. His presence was making things worse. “Are you happy??” was all that he could manage.

“I…I don’t know anymore.” She admitted. “I was doing okay until I felt you. I hate feeling you around knowing I can’t touch you and hold you.”

“I know…Can I show you something??”

“I guess.”

He stood up slowly and hesitantly. He looked at her and the around to see if anyone was around. Behind him he could feel his wings unfurling, it felt good to stretch them out again. >>>’s eyes widened in marvel at the silver lined wings before her.

“This is why I left,” He said grimly. “Our love is forbidden. I was sparing you when I left all those years ago.”

>>> got up angered by his words, “Sparing me?! What kind of bullshit…Wait.” She was distracted by an unbelievable sight. Were her eyes deceiving her?? “Are those…wings??” She said walking up to him slowly still not believing her eyes.

Suho nodded sullenly.

“This is why we are connected to one another. I fell in love with you. We share an emotional link, forbidden by Lucifer.”

“So that’s why I always felt you around and knew how you were feeling??” She said still staring at his wings. He nodded again. “I’ll understand if you don’t want to share it with me anymore.”

“Can I touch them?? They’re beautiful.”

He looked up with hope in his eyes, “Yeah.”

She walked up to his wings with caution and gently touched them. He could feel her fascination and knew she had so many questions.

“Suho…”

He loved the feeling of her hands on his wings. Her silky hands rubbing up against his feathers made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He wondered if she could feel the lust he was feeling as well.

“Su..ho… Why…” She couldn’t form full sentences yet.

He turned around and took her hands, “I’m sure you have a lot of questions and I’ll answer them but please just tell me. Do you forgive me?? I’m so sorry >>>.”

She looked at him and then at his wings, “Of course I forgive you Suho. You know I never stopped loving you.”

Suho smiled the biggest smile he ever smiled and spun her around, “Things won’t be easy. Our connection is still forbidden. And you can’t tell anyone.”

She took his face in her hands and kissed him lightly, “We will take it slowly okay?? I forgive you but I’m still hurt. You left me for four years Suho. FOUR.”

He put her down and nodded, “I know jagi, and I’ll spend a lifetime making it up to you.”

She smirked, “You better. You’re on probation sir. I can’t trust you won’t leave in the middle of the night again.”

She’s never going to let me live that down. But I understand, baby steps. At least things will be okay for now since I’m off Lucifer’s radar…

 


End file.
